I Remember You
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The Bizarre Tales have returned, for this pre-summer event (sorry for the wait). This kicks off our 2018 Edition, with a story from the events of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Homura misses her friend, Madoka. But she wants to see her again. Secrets and memories are revealed in this sad story. Will Homura ever see Madoka again?


On a brisk midsummer day, a girl in long black hair, violet eyes, and with red rimmed glasses walked by the park and sat down in the bench. She held up a small white cat plush, with red trims and gold hoops. She thought to herself that this was a gift from a friend of hers. She hugged the plush doll and nodded, closing her eyes in sadness. She then looked up to the blue sky, and was sad.

* * *

 _Meet Homura Akemi, 14-years old. She was offered a gift from her former best friend, Madoka Kaname. It's been months, since Madoka left her. No one knew how she disappeared, but Homura knows. They say it's either love or admiration. But in a moment, you're about to see a journey of a lifetime, as Homura is about to enter her own tale… of sadness… of friendship… of death…  
Miss Homura Akemi enters… the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

Homura sat up and looked around, showing little emotion. She decided to walk home and relax. But she stopped and saw a huge statue of a girl in pink hair, done in pigtails, and with a pink dress. The statue was made of marble, and painted to look realistic. Homura turned away, clutching the cat plushie, and sniffled a bit. She then walked home, as the statue glimmers a bit from the sunshine. A plaque said on the bottom " _Madoka Kaname – Brave Magical Girl; born: October 3rd, 1995, died: April 21st, 2011_ ". She was upset, because her friend, Madoka, is dead.

* * *

 ** _Tales of the Bizarre #46:  
"I Remember You"_**

* * *

In her house, she was lying in bed, reading a book. She got up and decided to do her homework. She was also studying, trying to focus, since her friend died, long ago. She stopped and whispered to herself that she is upset. She looked at a photo of her, along with Madoka, who's hugging her cheerfully. She sniffled a bit and nodded her head, reaching for the photo. She then resumed studying, trying to forget Madoka. She said to herself that she cannot grieve. She couldn't. But the way she died was earth-shattering. She sniffled, but couldn't cry. She knew it's not a time to cry.

* * *

The next day, she was at the park, again, sitting alone, waiting for someone. She held up her cellphone and read a message from an anonymous person. It said:  
" _You knew about Madoka, did you? I'm sorry…_ "

Homura waited, as she was relaxing in the bench. She placed her hands on her lap and thought. She turned to the statue, from a distance, as her memorial was a symbol of Homura's happiness. Sadly, every time she looked at the statue, she was tugged inside her heartstrings. She waited for twenty minutes, as a girl in a yellow school uniform appeared, with long blonde hair, wearing a purple beret. She sat down with her and offered her a slice of cake, inside a small carton. She said that she stopped at the bakery, on the way, as she ordered strawberry shortcake, which was Madoka's favorite cake. Homura nodded her head, saying that she would love some. The girl brought two slices, for each to share. As they had their cake… the girl spoke to her.

"Homura… You always sit here, because of that statue?" She asked her.

Homura nodded, without saying a word. The girl said to her, in a sad voice, "Three months… And how she died… it's sad to explain… We all knew…"

Homura took another bite, and suddenly started to wince and sob. She didn't say a word, since it hurts her, too much. The girl asked, "Do you remember? Remember how she died, or are you into the next stage of grief?"

Homura turned away, as the girl had her answer. She responded, "It's tough to say anything… You're choked up, over the darling Madoka… She does love you, so much."

Homura blushed, and tried to plead that it wasn't out of love. She just shook her head and stated that it's friendship. The girl said, "Don't hide it… You're just shy to admit it. It's because you love her, right? It's alright. You got four years to find someone to love. Sadly, not Madoka…"

Homura turned away, feeling unhappy, cringing her mouth. The girl patted her back and said, "I'm just kidding. You two were good friends. Don't worry. She'll come back… in spirit…"

Homura got up slowly, and walked home. The girl asked, "WAIT! NO, I didn't mean to-!"

She moaned and sighed, "Rats. I really blew it…"

She picked up her things and walked home, leaving the park.

Homura was by the statue, as she placed her hand on the platform of the marble statue, standing at about 200 centimeters tall (Madoka stood at 152cm, while the podium stood 60cm). She kneeled down and prayed to her. She whispered, "Madoka…"

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. She dropped to her knees and whispered, "Madoka… I'm sorry…"

She continued to give a prayer, but was still uneasy, remembering her death. Of course, only she knew, and that she'd never tell a soul. She remembered. She whispered that it was right here, all alone together.

 _Long ago, on April 21st, the same day that Madoka died, Madoka and Homura were having ice cream together. As they walked down to the park's center square, Madoka suddenly collapsed and fell to the ground. She dropped down, dropping her ice cream cone, and was unconscious. Homura cried out her name and held her. Madoka was breathing heavily, and was fading from her eyes. Her vision became blurry, and then Madoka stopped breathing. Homura whispered, as she was crying, "No… No… Wake up… Madoka… MADOKA! WAKE UP! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _She pleaded for her to wake up, but it was of no use. She even cried out for an ambulance, but by the time the paramedics came, it was too late._

Homura opened her eyes, and showed no emotion. She would say nothing, and stay in an impassive look. She's still upset over Madoka's death. But she never knew what really happened. All she saw was Madoka's body drop, and then how she died. She then sniffled, and held the plushie she got from her, a while back. She remembered, too, as it was a gift for her, during spring break.

 _Madoka gave her a plush kitten and said, "Here. I got this for you, Homura."_

 _She gave her the cat doll and said, "Oh. Thank you."_

 _"I hope you like it. It's a really cute one."_

 _"Thanks… I like it…"_

 _She smiled lightly, as Madoka showed a huge smile on her face._

Homura said, as she held the plushie in her hand, "I treasured it. It was the last thing she gave me, before she died. It was very special… for us… I wish I had more time."

She returned home, and left with the plush animal clutched in her hand. She was still forlorn over Madoka.

 **XXXXX**

That night, she was in her pink pajamas, still unhappy, holding the plush cat in her hands. She was sleeping on her pillow, looking at a small picture frame on the end table, near the lamp. It was Homura, standing next to Madoka, giving the peace sign to the camera, in the background of the beautiful cherry blossoms, fluttering and blooming. She looked onto the picture, and the photo changed. Madoka, on the photo, was fading away into nothing, leaving only Homura on the photo, with a very faint smile. Homura got up and rubbed her eyes, in shock. She then saw the photo, as it was normal. She thought she was seeing things, but the cost of Madoka's life was starting to get to her. She was trying to forget her, but couldn't. She sat on the bed and was worried. She looked at the cat plush and said, "Madoka…"

She growled, and then threw the cat plush to the wall. It made a squeak sound, and then dropped to the floor. Homura sniffled, and lied back to bed, going to sleep.

"I have to move on… Madoka's gone forever," she said to herself, while she was drifting off to sleep, "But I still remember you… Madoka…"

She was fast asleep, as the bedroom was dark.

The next morning, Homura was getting dressed. She was in a purple and white dress, and dark purple shoes. She then approached the plush cat and picked it up. But as she picked up the toy, a figure appeared, in pink hair and a white dress. It was Madoka, who was in a ghost form. She patted her back, and Homura cried in horror. She turned around, but Madoka has vanished. She whispered in shock, thinking what the pat on her back was. She placed the plush cat in her pocket and walked out of the house.

 **XXXXX**

The following afternoon, Homura returned to the park, and saw the statue, again. She leaned by it and relaxed, closing her eyes, still trying to remember her. However, a few girls were watching over her, from far away.

"Who is she? Why is she obsessed over a statue?"

"That's Homura Akemi… She's saddened about her."

"Oh, her?"

"Madoka Kaname. She died, months ago, and Homura was with her."

"Sad story. What happened to her?"

"No one knows."

"Was she shot?"

"No."

"It's got to be poison."

"No way. She collapsed from exhaustion, and gave out her little heart."

"At her age, please!"

The girls continued to debate over what and how Madoka died. But Homura ignored the banter. She suddenly fell asleep, and whispered her name again. As she was sleeping, Madoka suddenly appeared from the darkness and gave her a comforter. She straightened them, and then kissed her on the cheek. Homura nudged a bit, moaning, while sleeping, and then Madoka vanished.

"Please… I remember you… You remember me… But… Remember how we shared a life, together?" Her voice echoed.

Homura didn't listen. She was sound asleep, and never remembered. She was the only one that felt it, since the others were concerned. Unfortunately, they questioned why she got a blanket. Hours passed, and Homura remained by the statue, still in sadness. She woke up, at dusk, and looked up. She smiled and was happy to see her face, from above. But then she noticed the blanket she got. There was a note that was attached to it. Homura picked it up and read it. She then gasped, as the note was from Madoka. It was a message from beyond the grave.

" _Homura,  
Don't cry for me. It's okay to be sad for my fall. But try to remember. You saw how I died, but you knew not what came next. I want to watch over you, friend.  
Madoka_"

Homura looked around and thought, "Who'd gave me this note?"

She stood up and looked around the park. She headed to the exact same spot of where Madoka fell and died. She kneeled down and tried to remember.

 _They were walking down the square, and Madoka would collapse, dropping her ice cream cone. Hours passed, as the paramedics carried Madoka away in a bodybag. Homura was crying, as she saw Madoka being carried off, heading to the morgue._

 _She then returned home, running to the kitchen, and headed to the knife drawer. She whimpered, as she couldn't say a word. All she could do was whimper, whine, sob, and bawl, saying words in incoherent drowning, as her eyes were flowing with tears, seeing one of her friends fall. Homura cringed, and held up a huge knife from the drawer. She then held the tip of the blade to her chest. She tilted her head up, and closed her eyes. She whispered, "Goodbye… Madoka…"_

Her eyes opened, as she cringed in horror. She said to herself that she would not dare to commit suicide. But that was all she could remember. Though, she calmed down, she remembered that she's still alive. So, it might've been something else. She breathed heavily, as she was completely befuddled, being that remembered how Madoka died, and the event that took place. Even so, Homura would never even dare to try and commit suicide.

She started to feel uneasy, as the sky started to turn black. She shivered, as she was worried over Madoka. She panted, and started to run off, shouting in fear, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She ran all the way home, as the others in the park were in confusion, witnessing Homura's breakdown, suddenly starting to remember everything.

 **XXXXX**

She returned home and threw the cat plush to the couch. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a huge knife. She then whimpered, as she looked at the blade. It was clean. She bawled, holding her hand to her face, and wept that she didn't commit suicide. She's glad she did. But it doesn't explain why she cannot get over Madoka and her untimely demise. She clutched the knife and said, "No… Madoka… I can't… I can't live without you… No… Madoka!"

She held the knife to her chest and whispered, "Goodbye…"

The knife suddenly dropped, as Homura remembered.

 _"Goodbye…"_

 _She lunged the knife into her chest, but halted, about 2 inches to her breasts. She dropped the knife and whispered, "I… I can't do it… I have so much… to live for… for her… for Madoka… for Sayaka… for Kyoko… for Mami…"_

 _She fell to the table and started to cry out. She whispered, "Why didn't I save her? Why? WHY?"_

Homura then thought, as she was worried, thinking of what she said, that day. She went to a phone and called a friend. She said, as she was on the phone, "Hello? Chiwa… I need support… I…"

She sniffled, and responded to Chiwa, a friend of hers, and was explaining about her memories of what happened that day: April 21st, the day that Madoka died. She would tell her that she got a cat plush from her, a while back. Chiwa asked how she got it. Homura said that Madoka gave her the plush from a crane machine in the mall, and got two dolls at once. She figured that she wanted to give it to her, since she's her only friend. Homura then treated to a day with her, before she could return to school, the next week. But she only saw Madoka collapse and die. The doctors even said that her cadaver was fine. Only, it's because she died of natural causes. Homura then said to Chiwa that it was emotional, and that she cannot dare say anything at all, since her heart was breaking in pieces. She even explained from start to finish. When Madoka died, afterwards, she was thinking of killing herself. But to no avail. She just couldn't. Madoka was her happiness, and that shred of happiness burnt away, like a slip of paper that is set ablaze, turning into ashes. Madoka was Homura's life. Chiwa then asked her, "Did you love her?"

Homura asked, "What? N-n-n-no… We're just… friends… I loved her, out of friendship."

Chiwa said, on the phone, "Well… I think you need to say it to her. Didn't you, now?"

Homura sniffled, "No… I never got to say it… I was about to… but… She tragically died… in my eyes. But don't say that I murdered her! I'm not that-."

Chiwa said, "No one said it was your fault. Just let it go. You have to let go of Madoka's past, and free yourself of happiness."

Homura wept, and said goodbye to Chiwa. She hung the phone up and was sobbing. She wept and cried out Madoka's name. Madoka's ghost appeared and hugged her from behind. She said, "It's alright… I'm here for you… I wanted to make you happy. Let's start again…"

Homura wept, as she shook her head, feeling Madoka's touch, inside her. Homura was still bawling, but slowly calming down, as Madoka hummed a tune to her. After 15 seconds, she vanished, as Homura was still heartbroken, with her violet eyes turning reddish, from constant crying. This was a huge gusher of tears, since she wants to see her, again. She even said that she would resort to killing herself, to see her again. But nothing worked. Her self-control wanted to save her from staying alive, much as Madoka did.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Homura was outside her house, trying her hardest to forget Madoka. She whispered, as she thought about her, "Madoka Kaname was my best friend. We were destined to be together, forever… but tragedy occurred. I never had the emotions to… I… I…"

She sniffled, "I'm… I'm sorry… Madoka… I never told you how I felt… and I… I never…"

She held herself and bawled, "I never said goodbye, Madoka! I never said goodbye to you! I never did! Don't leave me! I love you! MADOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She screamed out her name, and finally snapped, shouting her name out, crying her heart out, missing the one she admired. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Madoka back.

"Don't cry…" A voice called.

Madoka suddenly appeared in her eyes, as the night sky darkened, into pitch black. She was wearing a white gown, glowing in her body, in a white light, and her hair done in pigtails. Homura gasped in shock, and was weeping. She whispered, "Madoka… I… I never said goodbye to you… I can't… I can't lose you…"

Madoka shook her head and said, "You're always with me… I love you…"

Homura yelled, "WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? HOW DID YOU DIE? I DIDN'T KNOW! WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY! JUST TELL ME!"

She dropped to her knees and cried, "If you would've told me, I wouldn't be losing my mind over you… I wanted you back… and I never showed up, when you were in the hospital."

Madoka shook her head NO, and said, "No… My heart gave out… And I was jabbed emotionally in pain. I was happy that you came to me, when we talked together, and had our date. But the reason I died… … …was because of the park. My powers…"

Homura said, as she sniffled, "My… You're a magical girl, like me… and yet, you died, in front of me…"

"Because, it was after I destroyed a huge dark being… that all of my power was fading… And I figured, since I was hiding it from you… … …I only had 24 hours to live… So, I lived those moments… with you…"

Madoka approached her and said, "I'm sorry. I should've told you this, sooner."

 _The day before Madoka died, she was in a white and pink magical girl outfit, holding up a long pink wand. She glowed in a huge bright pink aura and shone the gem on the end of it. She confronted a huge shadowy demon, the size of a huge skyscraper. Its eyes were red and bloody, its skin was black and scaly, coated in shadows, and its talons were razor-sharp and coated in blood and soot. Madoka used up all her energy and power to fire off a massive pink energy blast, which eviscerated the monster, once and for all. But at a price, she must cease to being. And she would have 24 hours to do so. And so cometh the events that took place. She called Homura to have a date together. She gave her a small cat plush that she got from the arcade, and even had ice cream together at the park. And then, that tragic day…_

 _Madoka suddenly collapsed and fell to the ground. She dropped down, dropping her ice cream cone, and was unconscious. Homura cried out her name and held her. Madoka was breathing heavily, and was fading from her eyes. She spoke to her, "Homura… I'm sorry… but this is… goodbye…"_

 _Homura cried, holding her lifeless body, "No… You wouldn't! Are you okay? You fainted! Come on, Madoka, wake up!"_

 _Madoka sniffled, "It's too late… I know… what must… be… done… I'm… so… sorr-."_

 _Her vision became blurry, and then closed her eyes. Madoka stopped breathing, and died in Homura's arms. Homura whispered, as she was crying, "No… No… Wake up… Madoka… MADOKA! WAKE UP! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Homura sniffled, as she was crying, "Why? Why didn't you say it to me, sooner? I would've protected you! I love you! I loved you, since day one… when we first met… AND NOW YOU SUDDENLY SAY THAT YOU ARE DEAD? I didn't want to-."

Madoka said, "I know… but I remember you… and I know one day that we'll meet together…"

She held her hands and whispered, "Do you remember what happened, that day, after my death?"

Homura sniffled, "It's… It's when I committed suicide, but… I didn't pull it off. I'm not a savage killer… to myself… Madoka, I couldn't live without you… But I could never pull it off. I remember you, Madoka… but after I failed… I didn't… remember… anything else…"

 _After Homura was bawling, she calmed down and went to bed. But suddenly, Homura collapsed and fainted. She passed out, with her eyes closed, and her heart slowly beating. She suffered a heart attack, crushed by Madoka's emotional departure. Homura remained lifeless and motionless, for hours on end, until the paramedics would arrive to pick her up._

 _But by the time she was in intensive care, holding the cat plush in her arms, she kept thinking of Madoka. And so much so, she didn't want to wake up, until she meet with her, again… But, tears flowed down her eyes, and whispered, in her final words, "Ma… do… ka… I… love… you…"_

 _And then she flatlined, and stopped breathing. Homura died of a heart attack, but mostly of a broken heart. The doctors placed the covers over her, and declared her dead… at the age of 14._

Homura cried out, in shock, "NO! I'm… I'm dead?"

Madoka nodded and said, "I'm so sorry… Homura… Please… Stay with me…"

Homura sniffled, "I lost you…. It hurts me, inside… Madoka, why didn't you say anything sooner? I would've lived… and visited your grave…"

Madoka smiled, "I'm always here…"

She went closer and kissed her. They held hands, and Homura said, "One more kiss… I want to say it to you… I've loved you, from the very beginning… I want you… as my friend… I love you… I really do… But… I never got to say goodbye…"

Madoka smiled, and said, "Then… You may…"

Homura sniffled, and then continued to lip lock her in the face. She then said to her, "Madoka Kaname, don't ever leave me again… I love you, forever. Please, never leave me… I want to see you, one more time…"

Madoka smiled, as she was floating away. She said to her, "Homura… I'll always remember you… You remember everything now… But it's too late… You can't change the present. You're dead now, and we're together, forever…"

She whispered, as she faded away, "It's what you wanted…"

Homura stood up and pleaded, with her hands held tight, "Madoka… Please… Don't leave me… I want you to see me… one last time… I want to-."

Her feet froze, and she suddenly stopped moving. Her legs became stiff, and cried, "Madoka! MADOKA! What are you-?"

Madoka's voice called out, "I'm sorry… You cannot stay much longer… You want to stay with me, since you love me, or will you… be alone, forever? Either way… I'm always going to be with you…"

Homura sniffled, as her upper body was stiffened and rigid, with her arms still holding her own hands in prayer. She looked up to the sky and said in a saddened voice, "Madoka… I want to be with you… no matter what… But either way… make this stop… I will always remember you-."

Her entire body froze in place, as Homura's last words were:  
" _Madoka… goodbye…_ "

She remained this way, frozen solid, and with a forlorn look on her face. And then, everything went black…

* * *

The following week, a few girls were visiting the memorial statue of Madoka Kaname, as it's now September. They were placing bouquets of flowers by the marble statue, and praying that her spirit lives on. Madoka remained in place, holding her wand up high, in a cute stance. But right beside it was a statue of Homura Akemi, Madoka's best friend. She was in a pose, praying to the heavens, while standing straight, in a forlorn look. A few girls placed flowers on _her_ statue, and wished her best regards. But one girl saw the statue and was concerned. She pointed at Homura's statue face, and saw from her marble eyes. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes, as she was crying inside.

* * *

In a bright white area, similar to the park, Homura met with Madoka, as she sniffled, "Madoka…"

Madoka held her hand out and said, "You never want to leave me, do you?"

"Never…" Homura said.

Madoka held her hand and said, "Homura… I love you…"

They held hands and walked together, disappearing into the huge bright light. Homura got to say goodbye to Madoka, and Madoka said likewise. Their unrequited love and admiration lived on inside them, as they are put to rest, through emotional binds.

Homura Akemi reunited with Madoka Kaname… for the better… And was very happy. Their laughter echoed all around the park, as they have brought happiness to the world.

* * *

 _This concludes a tale of sadness and despair. Miss Homura Akemi lost her best friend, and died of a broken heart. Though given her final solace, she and Miss Madoka Kaname will now rest in peace. Lived long, but died very young. Homura Akemi, reunited with her one true best friend, in which she will remember… … …forever…_

 _This has been… the " **Tales of the Bizarre** "…_

* * *

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _While I'm not a fan of "Puella Magi Madoka Magica", I figured I write off a great Madoka **x** Homura fic. And it's a very sad story, nonetheless (though it didn't make me cry).  
And to add some trivia to this fic, April 21st, 2011 was the finale of the anime, before the series evolved into manga sequels. Lest we forget, this goes OUTSIDE the Madoka Magica series, and pair up these two girls, in a love story. But couldn't go all the way, since they're 14.  
But just so you know, that horror anime was great and all, but I stopped liking it, halfway. But I like how the characters pan out. This fic was birthed on June 24th, 2017, while listening to "REM's Make it Okay". Soothing song for a Madoka **x** Homura fic._

* * *

 ** _Good night out there… wherever you are…_**


End file.
